Venimeuse
by Pilim
Summary: Tokio Hotel Récit d'une lente descente aux enfers...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Tu es mon autre**

Tom était dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit. Il jouait quelques notes sur sa guitare tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Bill devait sûrement dormir, à deux heures du matin, c'était plus que probable.  
Lui aimait vivre la nuit, se coucher tard, se lever tard. Il aimait être debout lorsque tout le monde dormait, être dans la maison silencieuse. La nuit était un autre monde, une autre facette qu'il aimait explorer.  
Il était perdu dans ses pensées et grattait distraitement quelques accords lorsqu'il entendit un petit grincement, signe que quelqu'un tournait la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Il leva la tête :

**« Entre, Bill. »**

Son frère apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés, les yeux pleins de sommeil, simplement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt, son oreiller serré tout contre lui.

Tom le regarda, un peu inquiet.

**« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »** lui demanda Bill d'une toute petite voix en baissant les yeux.

Tom posa sa guitare, se leva et prit son frère dans les bras, il tremblait.  
**  
« Bien sûr. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?» **

Bill hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, les tremblements du brun diminuèrent.  
**  
« Allez va dans le lit, j'arrive » **

Bill se glissa sous la grosse couette et regarda son frère se déshabiller, éteindre la lumière et se glisser à ses côtés. Ils se mirent sur le côté, Tom se colla à son frère, sentant qu'il tremblait encore légèrement, il l'enveloppa de son bras et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Lorsqu'il fût sûr que Bill dormait, il se laissa glisser à son tour dans le sommeil. 

Tom fût réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui lui chatouillait le nez. Il s'étira et ce faisant, se rendit compte que Bill n'était plus dans son lit. Lorsqu'il regarda le réveil reposant sur sa table de nuit, il comprit pourquoi. Il était bientôt 11H30.

Il se leva, enfila un tee-shirt et descendit à la cuisine où il se servit un verre de jus de fruit. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Bill, affalé sur le canapé qui zappait sans grande conviction. Tom se colla contre son frère et lui demanda :

**« Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? » **  
**  
« Oui. Quand je suis venu avec toi... »** Il avait rougit en disant cela. Il se sentait terriblement gêné d'avoir peur pour des cauchemars, comme un enfant. Tom lui donna un petit coup de coude.

**« Hé, pas de problème, je suis là quand tu as besoin de moi, tout le temps... » **

Bill lui adressa un grand sourire.

Leur relation était vraiment particulière, intense, intime, secrète, inexplicable. Les mots, les gestes étaient souvent inutiles, un seul regard suffisait, même moins parfois... Ils avaient sans cesse besoin d'être ensemble, de sentir que l'autre était là. Si l'un d'eux allait mal, le deuxième le ressentait comme si c'était lui-même qui était atteint. Leur don d'empathie était exacerbé quand il s'agissait d'eux deux. Ce n'était pas comme quand un de vos amis va mal et que vous êtes vraiment peiné pour lui. Bill et Tom ressentaient la même chose au même instant, sans pouvoir contrôler ces sensations. Des sensations tant physiques que mentales.  
Bill était plus sensible, plus fragile que son frère. Il avait gardé en lui une part de candeur que Tom lui enviait parfois. Son frère n'était pas faible mais il était atteint plus facilement par les choses. Tom sentait qu'il devait le protéger. Il prenait son rôle « d'aîné » très au sérieux et prenait soin de son frère. C'était une partie de lui-même, il l'aimait plus que tout, même s'il ne lui disait pas forcément...c'est dur à dire...Surtout pour Tom, qui n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments .  
Leurs plus proches amis avaient compris depuis longtemps que cette relation si complexe, si fusionnelle, liait les jumeaux de façon aussi invisible qu'inextricable. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de s'interposer entre eux et acceptaient d'être parfois un peu à l'écart, comme lorsque les deux frères se lançaient un simple regard et éclataient de rire sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait.

**  
« On a rendez-vous à quel heure cet aprèm ? »** demanda Tom, encore bien installé dans le cocon du sommeil.   
**  
« Mais, on répète pas aujourd'hui. Georg doit préparer sa soirée et Gus l'aide. D'ailleurs va pas falloir qu'on tarde nous aussi... »** répondit son frère.

Gustav et Georg étaient leurs plus vieux amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et avaient monté un groupe de musique depuis qu'ils avaient pris conscience qu'ils aimaient faire de la musique, et surtout en faire tous les quatre. Ils ne jouaient que pour des publics restreints et surtout pour le plaisir.

Georg avait eu 20 ans quelques jours auparavant. Et il comptait les fêter dignement ce soir. L'alcool allait sûrement couler à flot, les filles allaient être très présentes. Bref, une belle soirée en perspectives.

Tom et Bill comatèrent un bon moment dans le canapé, regardant des émissions débiles. Puis se préparèrent pour aller donner un coup de main à Georg. Ils avaient pour mission de faire les courses. Tom s'en donna à cœur joie dans le choix des alcools et boissons diverses. Ils ramenèrent de quoi nourrir un régiment, voir deux.

Les deux frères rentrèrent chez eux se préparer. Ce fût rapide pour Tom, je vous laisse imaginer pour Bill...Après un quart de recommandation par maman Kaulitz, bein quoi c'était ses petits anges, faudrait pas qu'ils boivent trop d'alcool, faudrait pas que leur jolie innocence s'envole (comme si ils étaient innocents - -'). Mais bon, toujours laisser à ses parents leurs illusions, pour le bien de tout le monde, non maman je n'ai jamais fumé, non papa je ne bois pas d'alcool, oui je suis encore vierge. Bref vous voyez (je m'égare D). Donc après l'avoir rassuré, ils se rendirent une nouvelle fois chez Georg. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Attraction**

Georg avait fait les choses en grand, son jardin était parsemé de photophores, la musique se faisait déjà entendre et des ados étaient en train de discuter un verre à la main dans et hors de la maison.

Bill rejoignit Gustav qui regardait les conversations plutôt que d'y prendre part. Il n'était pas anti-social mais seulement d'un naturel discret, préférant observer, écouter que parler et être le centre de l'attention ...  
A l 'inverse de Tom qui, quant à lui, discutait avec des amis de lycée, repérant les filles qui se trouvaient là d'un air gourmand. Il croisa le regard d'une jolie brune. Non, elle n'était pas jolie, elle était belle. Elle eut un demi-sourire, légèrement moqueur, puis détourna les yeux et retourna à sa conversation. Tom était intrigué.

L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique envahissait la pièce principale. Les moins inhibés commençaient à danser.  
Tom remarqua que la fille qu'il avait repéré tout à l'heure glissait entre les danseurs pour atteindre le milieu de la piste. Elle portait une robe noire très courte et qui dévoilait de jolies jambes. Cette fille était comme Tom les aimait. De jolies formes, de jolie yeux, très sensuelle. Elle dansait seule, mais de façon très suggestive. Les garçons la regardaient, les filles l'enviaient, voir, la jalousaient. Tom, assis sur un canapé dans une pose très nonchalante, la regardait avec insistance, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle croisait de temps à autre son regard. Bougeait ses hanches de façon aguicheuse.  
Ils étaient là, tous les deux, aucun ne faisait un geste vers l'autre. Ils jouaient simplement avec leurs regards. Se cherchaient. Tom décida d'aller sur la piste à son tour. Il fallait bien qu'un des deux fasse le premier pas... ;-) 

Advienne que doive.

Ils dansaient chacun de leur côté. Leurs yeux se croisaient de temps à autre. Elle était séductrice, tentatrice, aguicheuse. Il se rapprocha subtilement (aussi subtilement que Tom Kaulitz peut le faire) pour finir par être quasiment contre elle.

Ce fût elle qui engagea les hostilités. Elle se mit dos à Tom et se colla à lui. Leurs deux corps bougeaient ensemble, au rythme de la musique lancinante, pénétrante.Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches qui remuaient contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, sentant qu'il ne restait pas indifférent à la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Ils se sentaient comme dans une bulle, seule la musique leur parvenait, ce qui les entourait était flou, tournoyant.

D'un seul coup, elle se retourna, lui faisant face, puis elle mit ses bras de part et d'autre du cou de Tom. Elle colla son bassin à celui de son vis-à-vis, tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ils bougeaient ensemble. Tom lui avait posé une main sur la cambrure de ses reins. Cette main bougeait, descendait doucement. L'excitation de Tom montait progressivement, elle commençait même à se faire ressentir. Son corps trahissait son émoi. Ils se regardaient, dansaient, collés l'un contre l'autre, se souriaient parfois. Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une demi-heure. 

Brusquement, Tom se détacha d'elle, cédant enfin, attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il lui fit monter un escalier, les mena dans une pièce sombre et referma la porte derrière eux. Elle avait compris. Une fois, la porte close elle s'adossa à cette dernière, saisit les mains de Tom, mêlant ses doigts aux siens et l'attira à elle. Elle planta ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en baladant ses doigts sur lui. Elle souleva le grand tee-shirt qu'il portait et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Une fois qu'elle eut défait la ceinture gênante, le baggy de Tom lui tomba sur les chevilles. Elle sentit alors plus qu'elle ne vit à quel point il était excité. Elle l'embrassa de plus belle. Les mains de Tom se baladaient sur les seins, les fesses, la peau fine de l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune fille. Il leva la robe courte qu'elle portait et fit glisser le sous vêtement de dentelle sur les hanches rondes. Soudainement, il mit ses mains sous les fesses de sa partenaire et la souleva, elle noua ses jambes autour de lui. Il se dégagea de son boxer et la pénétra violemment. Ses coups de reins étaient tous sauf mesurés. Mais à ce qu'il entendait, elle n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable. Des gémissements rauques montaient de la gorge de Tom, elle étouffait les cris qui lui venaient à chaque mouvement. Ils étaient terriblement excités, ils s'étaient provoqués toute la soirée et la violence qu'ils exprimaient à l'instant était le résultat de ce petit jeu de séduction croisée. Il la sentit se contracter autour de son sexe, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire jouir instantanément.

Elle se détacha de lui, se rajusta, lui déposa un petit baiser au coin des lèvres puis sortit de la pièce sans dire un seul mot. Il la regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre. Il haussa les épaules, se rhabilla à son tour et redescendit vers la fête qui battait son plein. Il chercha..., il ne savait toujours pas son prénom, des yeux sans la retrouver. Il alla trouver Georg qui était collé à la sœur de Gus, il prenait des risques là ! (xD), pour lui demander qui et où était « la fille avec la robe noire super courte ».

« Ah, Lya, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait partir. Mais elle m'a demandé ton numéro. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait encore ? » lui lança son ami, amusé.

« Si tu savais... » lui répondit Tom mi-sérieux, mi-narquois.

Puis il laissa Georg avec l'objet de son arrêt de mort. Gustav allait hurler. Il attrapa un verre sur une table et retourna s'amuser. Elle lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup, même plus que ça. Une légère érection lui vint lorsqu'il repensa à la scène qui s'était jouée là-haut. Cette fille était vraiment mystérieuse, étrange, et il aimait ça .Mais Tom Kaulitz n'était pas le genre de mec à courir comme un toutou derrière une fille. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Trahison**

**« PUTAIN !! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ???!!! » **

Tom se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda autour de lui, hébété, et se souvint avec peine qu'il était dans le salon de Georg. Ils s'étaient tous couchés vers 7h après avoir bien profité de la fête. Tom attrapa son portable pour regarder l'heure, il était midi passé. Le salon était occupé par d'autres garçons et filles, couchés sous des édredons, seuls ou en couple.  
Bill était aux côtés de Tom, évidemment.

Les cris de Gustav les avaient réveillés. D'ailleurs ça continuait.

**« MAIS T'ES QU'UN ENFOIRE !!!! » **

Des têtes ensommeillées se levaient dans la pièce, se demandant ce qui se passait et qui osait les réveiller, à cette heure si matina...Hum .

**« GEORG DEGAGE DE CE LIT !! ET TOI...MAIS RHABILLE-TOI PUTAIN !!!! » **

Tom et Bill se levèrent et montèrent à l'étage. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Georg, là où il avait emmené Lya hier... (D'ailleurs si Georg savait ça il était cuit...)

Gustav se tenait debout devant la porte ouverte, il était rouge de colère. Tom repensa à la veille et se rappela avec qui Georg était.

**« Ouhla, ça va barder » **souffla-t-il à son frère.

Bill lui lança un regard interrogateur, il ne comprenait pas, mais ses questions trouvèrent bien vite une réponse.  
**  
« GEORG !! Je t'avais dit PAS...MA...SOEUR !!!! »**

**« Hé !! Mais je fais encore ce que je veux !! Lâche moi un peu !! » **

Là, c'était Ana, la sœur de Gus'. Elle sortait de la chambre, décoiffée, à moitié débraillée et semblait très énervée.

**« Non ! T'es même pas majeure. On s'en va. » **

Puis s'adressant à Georg :

**« Toi, laisse la tranquille ! Ne l'approche plus c'est clair ? » **

Gustav était clairement énervé et c'était un peu effrayant du fait de la rareté de la situation. Il était habituellement du genre zen, placide. Mais là, Georg avait été trop loin selon lui. Il surprotégeait sa sœur, la voyait encore comme une petite fille bien qu'elle ait 17 ans. Heureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas tout de la vie qu'elle menait. Elle était tout sauf innocente et candide. Bill, Tom et Georg étaient au courant mais préféraient préserver Gustav...Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que ce soit la bonne solution mais...aucun n'avait le courage de lui en parler, ils estimaient que ça n'était pas vraiment leurs affaires après tout.

Une fois que la porte d'entrée eut claqué emportant les cris de Gustav et Ana, la majorité des personnes éparpillées dans le salon se rendormirent. Georg (rhabillé) et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine.  
**  
« T'as abusé ! Tu sais comment Gus est avec Ana... »** le sermonna gentiment Bill.

**« Mais c'est pas moi ! »** se défendit son ami **« Elle m'a carrément allumé !! »  
**  
**« Alors forcément t'as pas pu résister »** se moqua Tom

**« Bein non...en plus...pfiouuuu la ptite elle s'y connaît... » **continua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils continuèrent de plaisanter ensemble lorsque Tom sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Un message.

Un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_« Alors, remis de tes émotions ? Lya » _

Tom ébaucha un sourire, il était étonné mais répondit.

_« Tu es partie bien vite. Je t'ai fait fuir ? »_

_« C'est tout le contraire...Mais, je n'avais pas le choix » _

_« Je veux te revoir » _

Elle ne répondit pas. Comme la veille, Tom prit les choses avec nonchalance. Tant pis pour elle, il n'était pas à une conquête près... Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à aider Georg à remettre de l'ordre dans la maison. Puis Tom et Bill rentrèrent chez eux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Mon ange**

Comme tous les soirs, Tom jouait quelques notes sur sa guitare, l'esprit embrumé par la manque de sommeil, la nuit précédente avait été courte. Bill s'était couché dans sa propre chambre, mais il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à venir. En un sens, Tom était content, il aimait et avait besoin d'être près de son frère. Il dormait toujours mieux lorsqu'il était avec lui. Ils s'apaisaient mutuellement même si Tom montrait moins ses « faiblesses », il avait besoin de lui constamment, Bill, sa moitié, son Ange .

Il s'interrompit lorsque son portable sonna.

Un message.

Lya.

_« Quand tu veux »_

_« Demain, 14h, devant le cinéma »_ répondit-il se sentant l'excitation monter, malgré lui, au souvenir de leur dernière entrevue . . . Torride .

La ville n'était pas très grande, elle saurait de quoi il parlait.

Il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher lorsque le grincement familier se fit entendre. Sans se dire un mot, les deux frères, se mirent sous la couette.  
Tom était vraiment fatigué mais la pensée de Lya le maintenait éveillé. Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il avait des histoires uniquement basées sur le sexe, des histoires d'un soir. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il préférait, zéro engagement, zéro problème.  
Enfin presque.  
Parfois les filles ne comprenaient pas et s'accrochaient. Mais il était devenu très fort pour les éviter voir les esquiver. Elles finissaient toujours par lâcher l'affaire.  
Mais Lya c'était différent. Elle, il avait envie de la revoir. Elle l'intriguait autant qu'elle l'excitait. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une fille aussi entreprenante, sûre d'elle et mystérieuse, et c'était...hum...clairement agréable.  
Bill bougea à côté de lui et gémit dans son sommeil. Tom se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de son bras, Bill sembla s'apaiser. Tom finit par s'endormir à son tour, serré contre lui .

Il l'attendait depuis dix minutes, elle était en retard. Evidemment pensa-t-il, une fille pas en retard, c'est pas une fille ! Il était adossé à un mur quelconque dans une position nonchalante, ses mains plongés dans les profondes poches de son baggy.  
Il regardait autour de lui lorsqu'il la vit _enfin _arriver. La patience n'était pas sa plus grande qualité.

Elle était vêtue d'une courte jupe en jean droite surmontée d'un débardeur noir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Il remarqua des détails qui lui avaient échappé dans la pénombre de la soirée. Sa peau était joliment bronzée, ses yeux étaient verts. Il vit cela lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui, jusque là, il avait été beaucoup plus concentré sur sa poitrine dont la naissance était dévoilée. Dieu, qu'elle était sensuelle...

Le cinéma semblait désert. Evidemment. Les jeunes de la ville profitaient des vacances et de la chaleur pour sortir, aller se baigner pas pour s'enfermer dans une salle de cinéma. Mais Lya et Tom furent content de trouver la fraîcheur climatisée du lieu.  
**  
« Alors, tu veux voir quoi ? »** lui demanda Tom.

**« Hum »,** elle regardait les affiches. « Celui-là !! », répondit-elle catégorique .

Tom grimaça.

**« Mais il est nul ce film ! Personne ne va le voir ! »**

« Justement »

Elle avait dit de façon assez provocante pour que Tom sente quelque chose se passer juste sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas grand monde, seules 3 personnes s'éparpillaient devant eux.

Les lumières s'éteignirent rapidement. Pour l'instant ils ne s'étaient échangés que de pures banalités.

Le film avait commencé depuis à peine quelques minutes et s'annonçait être un véritable navet, lorsque Tom sentit la main de Lya frôler son bras. Il se força à ne pas détacher son regard de l'écran.  
Elle le caressait doucement, du bout des doigts. Puis dévia vers sa cuisse. Tom se tourna vers elle, lorsqu'elle s'approcha dangereusement de son entrejambe.  
Elle le regardait.  
Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages ensemble, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avidement. Aucune douceur. Uniquement de l'envie et du désir.  
La main de Lya reposait maintenant sur le bas ventre de Tom, juste au-dessus de son sexe, elle le sentait palpiter.  
La hardiesse de la jeune fille excitait Tom, il n'avait jamais été dans cet état avec personne d'autre.  
Il gémit lorsqu'elle descendit sa main de quelques centimètres, empoignant doucement son entrejambe. L'érection de Tom prit de l'ampleur.  
La bouche de Tom s'était attaquée au cou de Lya avec férocité. Il avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine. Puis descendit vers la jupe, passa sous le débardeur, remonta sa main vers le soutien-gorge qu'il écarta pour pouvoir la toucher à son aise.  
Il s'interrompit un instant lorsqu'il sentit les doigts agiles de Lya se glisser à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Seule la mince couche de tissu de son boxer séparait leurs deux peaux.  
Il dégagea sa main du débardeur pour venir effleurer les jambes de Lya. Elle les écarta légèrement, instinctivement, s'offrant à lui. Il aventura sa main sous la jupe. Puis sans aucune cérémonie, il passa outre le sous-vêtement et commença à la caresser directement.  
Elle accentua sa pression sur le sexe de Tom, ôta sa main pour mieux ouvrir le pantalon du jeune homme. Elle cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il introduit un doigt puis deux en elle, doucement, si lentement. C'était si bon...  
Lya se dégagea doucement, puis se pencha vers l'entrejambe de Tom. Elle le libéra de sa prison de vêtements. Ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe tendu, puis sa main se referma autour, les vas et viens entamés étaient lents, mesurés, une torture. Pis elle vient déposer un petit baiser, puis deux, puis...il cessa de compter, reprenant légèrement ses esprits, pour mieux repartir dans le monde du plaisir lorsque la langue de la jeune fille commença à s'agiter. La garce, elle savait y faire. Tom était loin, très loin. Elle usait de tous ses charmes et parvint à ses fins, non sans l'avoir fait languir auparavant. Elle se releva et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, elle avait encore le goût doucereux et légèrement amer du sperme de Tom sur les lèvres. Puis elle se cala dans son fauteuil et se replongea dans le film, ignorant complètement Tom qui semblait avoir du mal a se remettre. Il referma quand même son pantalon, il la regardait mais elle ne se tournait pas vers lui. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, elle ne réagit pas, souriant seulement légèrement. Il laissa tomber et tenta de se concentrer sur film quand tout à coup elle se leva, attrapa Tom par la main et lui dit :  
**  
« On y va ! C'est trop nul !! »**

'Tin mais elle savait ce qu?elle voulait elle - -'

Ils sortirent ensemble du cinéma. Lya ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main, il en était presque étonné. L'amazone se laisserait-elle dompter (vous remarquerez le machisme de cette marque, typiquement TomKaulitzienne à mon sens )  
**  
« Je vais devoir rentrer tu sais »**, lui dit-elle.  
**  
« T'es pire qu'un courant d'air »** répliqua-t-il.

**« Donne moi ton adresse MSN »**

« Okay. »

Elle lui lança un regard moqueur, amusée par le pseudo qu'il s'était choisi.

**« La tienne ? »**

« Tu verras. »  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres, comme le soir de la fête, puis elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.  
Tom la regarda partir. Il se sentait tout drôle, il aurait du être agacé de l'attitude de Lya. Mais en fait non,enfin, il ne savait pas trop. Il s'en fichait. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça en fait, peut-être même pas du tout. En effet, à peine rentré chez lui, il s'installa sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux et attendit.

5 minutes

10 minutes  
Il trépignait .

Il alla voir Bill dans sa chambre, son frère écrivait. Il le faisait très souvent mais ne laissait personne lire ce quiil couchait sur le papier. Sauf les chansons, quelquefois. Il les montrait au groupe et ils travaillaient dessus pour lui associer une mélodie, un rythme?  
Les deux frères discutèrent un moment. Surtout d'Ana et Georg, leur ami leur avait dit qu'il voulait la revoir et que c'était réciproque. Il allait falloir négocier serré avec Gustav.

35 minutes.

Il alla chercher un coca.

40 minutes.

Il repoussa son ordinateur, attrapa sa guitare et s'entraîna à jour un morceau qu'ils avaient mis au point la semaine précédente. Quand il eut maîtrisé les principaux accords, il reposa son instrument et jeta un œil sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Toujours rien.

1H30

PFFFFF !! Ca le gavait !! Et d'abord, pourquoi restait-il comme ça à attendre de lui parler ??Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? N'importe quoi !!

Il se leva et alla s'installer devant la télé. Les programmes supers intéressants l'endormirent rapidement. Et lorsque Bill vint le réveiller, la lumière avait bien baissé à l'extérieur.  
**  
« Hé ! Marmotte ! Réveille toi. Ca fait deux heures que tu dors. »**

« HMMMPPFFFF »

« Gustav m'a appelé, ses parents ne sont pas là, on va aller manger chez lui. »

« GFMMMMMMMMPPHHFFFFFF »

« D'accooooooooooooooooord »

Bill rigola, son frère était vraiment trop drôle quand il se réveillait, un ours mélangé à un ange, son ange.

Tom se décida enfin à émerger et plongea sous une douche pour revenir dans le monde réel.

Les jumeaux allèrent chez Gustav à pied, leurs maisons se trouvant dans le même quartier. Durant tout le trajet, Tom essaya vainement de se concentrer sur le bavardage de Bill, mais ses pensées se rapportaient Toujours à Lya . Qu'avait-elle de SI important à faire pour ne pas l'avoir rentré. . .Et que faisait-elle en ce moment d'abord . . . Se surprit-il à penser . Il secoua la tête et revint sur terre, ils étaient arrivés .  
Leur ami vint les accueillir à la porte et les conduisit dans le salon. Des pizzas, chips et autres gourmandises très équilibrées s'y trouvaient.

«** Georg va arriver ? »** demanda Tom.

Le visage de Gustav se ferma.

**« Non. Et me parle pas de lui. »**

« Okay, okay. Mais tu vas lui faire a tête longtemps ? », insista (légèrement) Tom.

**« Il a couché avec MA SŒUR !! » **s?énerva Gustav

**« Oui, et bein c'est pas le premier ! »** s?emporta Tom, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

**« QUOI ??!! »**

Bill intervint.

**« Hé, calme toi Gus. Tu sais Ana, elle a pas mal de copains. Et en fait, bein, euhh, il se dit qu'elle est pas très farouche quoi... »**

« Mais, tu mens ! J'en ai jamais entendu parler moi ! »

« Euh...je crois plutôt que tu n'as pas voulu en entendre parler. »

Gustav s'était mis à faire les cent pas, il fulminait.

« Jle crois pas! »

Bill tentait de le calmer.

**« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Georg ait fait ça pour t'agacer. Tu devrais peut-être leur laisser une chance? »**

« Me parle pas de lui ! Il a pourtant le choix ! Putain ! Pourquoi MA SŒUR ! »

« C'est peut-être pas plus mal... » tenta timidement Tom.

**« Comment-ça ?! »** aboya Gustav.

**« Bein Georg tu le connais quoi...pis bon, de toute façon s'ils veulent se revoir, ils se reverront... »**

« Compte là-dessus ! Bon vous voulez regarder un DVD ? »

Ils se mirent d'accord sur un grand classique du cinéma : American Pie. L'atmosphère se détendit nettement lors de la scène de la tarte aux pommes.

Bill et Tom repartirent chez eux en fin de soirée. Bill alla dormir. Tom monta dans sa chambre. Quelqu?'n lui avait envoyé une invitation. Qu'il accepta. Son coeur bondit .

**[LyA Enlace-m0i :**

Alors, le film t'as plus ?  
**  
Tom :**

Hum, oui beaucoup...

**[LyA Enlace-m0i :**

C'est bien ce qu'il m?a semblé.

**Tom **:

T'as pas l'impression d'être un courant d'air ?  
**  
[LyA Enlace-m0i :**

Comment ça ?  
**  
Tom :**

On se voit, on ... , tu disparais.

**[LyA Enlace-m0i :**

On ? xD

Je pars parce que je ne peux pas rester.

**Tom :**

Bonne excuse...mais je ne connais rien de toi...(enfin presque )

**[LyA Enlace-m0i :**

Tu veux savoir quoi ?  
**  
Tom :**

T'as quel âge ? Tu vis où ? Tu fais quoi comme études ? Tu veux qu'on se revoie ?

**[LyA Enlace-m0i :**

19 ans. A côté de chez Georg. Jsuis en fac d?éco à Hambourg. Oui.

**Tom :**

Donc t'es là que pour cet été ?

**[LyA Enlace-m0i :**

Oui, quelquefois les vacances ou les week-ends.

**Tom **:

Demain après-midi ?

**[LyA Enlace-m0i :**

Pourquoi pas ?

**Tom :**

On répète, t?as qu?à venir et après tu viendras chez moi. Si tu disparais pas avant?

**[LyA Enlace-m0i :**

Okay. Jte laisse. Kiss.

**[LyA Enlace-m0i est Hors-Ligne.**

Et voilà ! Encore une fois ! Pffff?

Cette nuit là, c'est lui qui alla dormir avec Bill. Il en avait besoin. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Quand il se glissa dans le lit de son frère, celui-ci dormait déjà et se blottit instinctivement dans les bras de son ange.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Ce n'est qu'un jeu**

Tom et Bill rejoignirent Gustav et Georg au studio qu'ils louaient de temps à autre, essentiellement pendant les vacances. Quand ils arrivèrent, leurs deux amis se tenaient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Bill leva les yeux au ciel en voyant cela. De vrais gosses!

**« Vous allez vous reparler un jour ? »**

« Il sait ce qu'il a à faire pour ça » répliqua froidement Gustav.

**« Oh, c'est bon ! » **s'énerva Georg. **« Y'a pas mort d'homme, relativise un peu ! Je lui ai pas fait de mal et je ne vais pas lui en faire ! Faut que tu comprennes ça ! Parce que Gustav, t'es vraiment mon meilleur pote, mais là, je vais pas lâcher l'affaire avec Ana et je pense qu'elle n'en a pas l'intention non plus. »**

**« Pourquoi elle putain ? »**

« Parce que elle, ça ne s'explique pas vraiment tu sais, c'est elle, c'est tout . »

Gustav le regarda, l'air blasé.

**« Pfff ! Laisse tomber! »**

Georg se tourna vers Tom et lui dit dans un demi sourire.

**« Au fait, Lya m'a appelé pour me demander l'adresse du studio. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait vers 16 heures »**

« Ah, d'accord. » répondit Tom en baissant la tête, subitement très occupé par les cordes de sa guitare. Pourquoi elle avait appelé Georg ? se demanda-t-il .

**« Bah Tom-Tom ! Pourquoi tu rougis ? Raconte !! »** lança Georg, hilare. **" Aloooors, alooors, on veuut touuuuuut savoir Tom-Tom d'amour ! "** Georg fit mine de lui pincer les joues .

**« Arf, c'est quoi ce surnom ? Et je rougis pas ! Bein, y'a pas grand-chose à dire, juste qu'on est allés au ciné, et j'ai du voir cinq minutes du film... »**

Bill lui lança un regard étonné, levant son sourcil droit, il ne lui avait pas raconté ça? D'habitude il lui racontait...

**« Méfie-toi d'elle quand même, elle s'amuse beaucoup. »** le prévint Georg, son sourire disparaissant.

**« Et tu crois que je fais quoi moi ? »** répliqua Tom.

**« Mais je n'en doute pas ! »  
**  
Ils jouèrent pendant près de trois heures. Innovant, modifiant, précisant, recommençant, prenant du plaisir, rigolant...

Tom adorait entendre son frère chanter. Le voir quand il fermait les yeux et que sa voix faisait s'envoler ces mots si intenses qui venaient du plus profond de lui-même.  
Bill avait une personnalité complexe, assez hors du commun. Ils se différenciait volontairement des autres, mais en souffrait. Par son look, ses goûts, sa sensibilité à fleur de peau, sa mélancolie. Sa marginalité suscitait des réactions diverses souvent négatives. Son apparence, son homosexualité, auparavant devinée, dorénavant notoire amenaient des commentaires et des attitudes souvent blessantes. Il était touché par cette méchanceté, elle l'atteignait profondément. Et ces blessures transparaissaient dans ses chansons. Toutefois, il préférait cela à abandonner ses particularités. Il avait besoin d'être différent même si c'était compliqué et difficile à assumer.C'était comme ça et ça ne pouvait pas l'être autrement .  
Mais ce qui transparaissait également dans ses textes, c'était son attachement à son frère...

_Les ombres veulent m'attraper  
mais si nous partons  
Alors seulement tous les deux  
Tu es tout ce que je suis  
Et tout ce qui coule dans mes veines  
Nous nous soutiendrons toujours  
Peu importe où nous allons  
Peu importe la distance_

Ils faisaient une pause lorsque Lya arriva. Le cerveau de Tom satura un court instant. Elle portait une robe blanche assez...hum...intéressante. Tom se reprit avec effort . Elle lança un bonjour à l'assemblée souriant aux quatre garçons, sans prêter une attention particulière à Tom. Bill répondit à peine. Il la trouvait franchement vulgaire et trouvait les trois autres franchement ridicules à baver comme ça.

Ils se remirent au travail sous le regard de Lya. Elle s'amusait. Les regardant, les provocant discrètement chacun leur tour. Elle comprit rapidement que son charme n'avait aucun effet sur Bill, elle lui lança un regard moqueur et se détourna de lui. Tom était agacé de la voir agir ainsi. Mais n'importe quoi ! Il n'avait pas à être jaloux, elle n'était pas à lui et on est jaloux quand on a des sentiments pour quelqu'un, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas, PAS avec lui. Mais ça le rendait dingue de la voir passer sa langue sur ses lèvres charnues en regardant Gustav droit dans les yeux pendant que cette andouille était complètement distrait et perdait le rythme.

A 17 heures, ils rangèrent leurs instruments respectifs. Lya s'approcha de Tom et lui susurra à l'oreille.

**« Tu viens faire un tour chez moi ? Y'a personne jusqu'à ce soir? »**

Le souffle de Lya dans son cou le fit frissonner. Il répondit d'une voix rauque : **« Okay »** prestement .

Tom alla vers son frère.

**« Je vais chez Lya. Jrentre pas tard. »**

Bill hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris mais ne dit rien.Il baissa la tête.

Lya ouvrit la porte de chez elle et entraîna Tom à sa suite le menant dans sa chambre. Tom eut à peine le temps d'entrer qu'elle se jeta sur lui. Elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, son bassin au sien.  
Elle le poussa en arrière, il se retrouva assis sur le lit de Lya. Elle releva légèrement sa robe, la faisait glisser sur ses cuisses bronzées et s'assit sur lui. Elle bougeait sur lui tout en faisant jouer sa langue avec la sienne.  
Le fait qu'elle soit si entreprenante étonnait Tom encore une fois. Mais ça l'excitait terriblement.  
Il prit les choses en main et enleva la robe de Lya. Il la fit basculer sur le côté et se retrouva sur elle. Elle lui ôta son tee-shirt et s'attaqua à son pantalon. Tom embrassait Lya sur les lèvres, dans le cou, sur la poitrine, sur le ventre, plus bas...  
Ils se débarrassèrent du reste de leurs vêtements très vite .  
Lya gémit doucement lorsque Tom entra en elle...

Ils s'étaient rhabillés, Tom était assis sur le lit, adossé au mur. Lya était allongé, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de Tom.

**« Bill et toi, vous avez combien d'écart ? »**

« 10 minutes »  
  
Elle le regarda, étonnée.

**« 10 minutes ? Comment ça ? Vous êtes jumeaux ? »** elle se redressa .

Tom sourit.  
**  
« Oui. Georg te l'avait pas dit ? Pis ça se voit quand même ! »**

« Euh...pas franchement non. Vous êtes très proches ?

« Pire que ça. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer...mais je sais toujours comment il va, même quand je ne suis pas avec lui, on n'a pas vraiment besoin de mots pour se comprendre...C'est bizarre...mais c'est comme ça. Et toi des frères et sœurs ? »

« Non ! Fille unique ! Tu vas devoir partir, mes parents vont rentrer »  
  
Ils se levèrent, elle le raccompagna à la porte et cette fois-çi, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Tom monta directement dans la chambre de Bill en arrivant chez lui. Son frère était allongé sur son lit les yeux fermés, son Ipod sur les oreilles, il était loin, très loin. Il ouvrit les yeux, lorsqu'il sentit son matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de son frère. Il enleva ses écouteurs et sourit à son ange.

**« Alors c'était bien ? »**

« Pas mal » répondit Tom en souriant.  
**  
« Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé d'elle ? »**, Bill fronça les sourcils .  
**  
« On a pas eu le temps? Elle s'appelle Lya, je l'ai rencontré à la fête de Georg. Elle est bizarre tu sais... En fait on ne parle pratiquement pas. On ne fait pas connaissance. C'est juste...euh sexuel. Quand on se voit on se dit bonjour, on couche ensemble, on se dit aurevoir... »**

« C'est ce que tu fais avec toutes les filles non ? »

« Oui, mais là c'est elle qui mène la danse...jsais pas, j'ai l'impression de rien maîtriser, j'aime pas ça... »

« Pourquoi tu continues à la voir alors ? » asséna Bill, moqueur .  
**  
« Parce qu'elle me plaît. J'ai envie de voir où ça va me mener... »**

« Okay... » répondit doucement Bill.

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille. Et s'endormirent ensemble, comme toujours . 


End file.
